The Malfoy Twins
by hannahpotter1989
Summary: When an inheritance test in Professor Flitwick's class goes very differently indeed peoples lives are turned upside down. Read on to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my idea for a new story I got. I've not tried one like this before. Let me know what you think and let me know if I should continue. Read and Review, Love Hannah x**

Harry was shocked as Professor Flitwick had, had the class do inheritance tests at the request of the bank in agreement with Dumbledore that it should be done and had shrieked and run off with his results. He didn't even get to see them. He ran all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor sir there's been a problem with the results of the inheritance test!" he squeaked out as Dumbledore peered at him over the newspaper he was reading.

"What is it Filius did Harry Potter discover he's inherited from an exceptionally old and unexpected line or something because that wouldn't surprise me at all?" he asked as Filius nodded no confusing him.

"No sir that's not it but he isn't Harry James Potter. Well I mean he was named Harry James Potter but um I had to use that spell you know the one I'm talking about and it would appear that Lucius Malfoy pissed someone off so they stole Harry after he was born making the Malfoy's think they had only one son and placed him with the Potter's making them believe they'd had a son when they didn't. All the spell would tell me is that he is the twin of Draconis Abraxas Malfoy with a serious glamour charm on him and that whoever did this is now dead!" he said as Albus gasped shock resonating all over his face. He called the Malfoy's who came to see him confused.

"Albus is everything alright with Draco?" Narcissa asked seriously.

"Actually, yes but that's not why I called you here. As Lucius will know from being on the board of governors that in conjunction with the bank everyone in Draco's year has taken an inheritance test and one students result's affect you greatly. I am sorry but I have life altering results to share with you. All I can tell you from a dark spell we had to use that is that you pissed someone off greatly who stole a baby you'd had from you making you forget ever having twins and glamoured him placing him with another family and making them believe he was their son when he wasn't. All we can tell is that whoever did it is now dead. The student in question is Draco's twin brother but will obviously have no idea what's going on. I thought it only right to tell you first before we blow his mind apart with this new information" he said as Narcissa burst into tears and began shaking wildly in her seat.

"I should have known but I did not. Where is Albus? Where is my baby boy? I can't believe this is happening to us of all people. At least the senseless bastard who did this is dead where he belongs whoever he was. Summon them both here at once. They should know sooner rather then later!" she said as Albus sighed greatly confusing her. What was the problem.

"There is a slight problem being who the boy is. I am sorry to say this will not go down well and he may even resent you greatly but we cannot judge how he will behave. He trashed my office last year when things did not go his way so be warned about that. His name is Harry James Potter!" he said as she fainted as was revived by a shocked and barely holding it together Lucius. Both boys were summoned to his office.

"Whatever it was Malfoy did it and I don't care. Do whatever you like to me just tell me why I'm here and then let me leave!" Harry said looking genuinely defeated. He looked like he had no more fight in him and it was heart-breaking to see. He'd clearly given up.

"Harry I am going to place my wand on the table and approach you unarmed as what I must say next is very tough for me!" said Lucius looking worried.

"Look if you've come to apologise for the appalling way you've all treated me bar Mrs Malfoy of course don't even bother because I really don't care anymore. This war is over and I'd rather just try to live whatever life I've got left in peace. Please leave me alone" he said as Lucius actually cried shocking Draco deeply.

"Father what is this?" he asked looking confused.

"I am so very sorry I can't do this. I thought I could but Albus could you please explain it for me?" he asked trembling.

"No! It's time you stood on your own damn feet and did things for yourself you bastard. It's high time you stopped relying on everyone to do your own damn dirty work for you!" Harry suddenly snapped making him jump.

"Fine but prepare for a shock as my whole life as I've known it as been a lie. Years ago, when Draco was born I was doing all sorts of everything for Voldemort in return for keeping my own life. While I was doing whatever it was I was doing I severely pissed someone unknown off. When we had Draco unbeknownst to us we'd actually had twins but whoever I pissed off chose to take one of the twins erasing our memories of him, glamoured him and left him with another family whom he'd charmed to believe was their son. We don't know who it is just that a dark spell tells us he is now dead. You are Draco's twin and I ask that you please don't hurt me as I didn't know about this and on my own life I swear it. This has been the biggest surprise of my lifetime and I don't think I'll ever quite get over it. I'm not going to ask you to come and live with us as that would not be practical given the circumstances however I am going to ask that you don't cut any of the others out of your life. Should you choose to live with us eventually you may do so but I want everything you do to be set at your pace and only your pace. If you choose to cut me out of your life I can only say I cannot blame you based on the things we've been through and the things I've done!" he said as Harry gasped his hand shooting to his head as he scrunched his eyes closed in pain.

"Look whoever is coming at me with the damn legillimens stop it right now. It's hard enough to hear this sort of thing I don't need that as well. Unfortunately judging by your face Professor, I can see it's true. LOOK I MEAN IT STOP IT NOW IT'S NO JOKE EITHER STOP IT OR I WILL SERIOUSLY AVADA SOMEONE AND I MEAN IT!" he screamed out as everyone looked at him confused. No one was doing anything. Before anyone could tell him that though his head burst open surrounded by bright light as his core became whole and his appearance changed. He was now one inch taller then Draco with shaggy blonde hair, slightly paler skin, deep blue eyes and muscles.

"Well this is interesting to say the least. I can't see a thing but then again, I am guessing I don't need those glasses. Ah that's better. Well than I think I will tackle this like I do most of problems and get on with it. I am assuming I should be resorted and trust me when I say knowing my friends although they would mean well they would never accept that I've changed. They would see it as a major betrayal which in a way it, kind of would be even it is happening for the right reason. Do not question me on this but please inform everyone Harry Potter has moved to America to be with his newly discovered family and he won't be returning. Tell them he finally has a family who will love him for who he is and doesn't see the need to be returning here ever again. Tell people he wishes them all the best and means no offense but he needed to be out of here for his own sanity and well-being. Tell them I…whatever my name is now…have transferred from another school to be closer to my twin brother Draco whom I can't stand to be apart from. It's a lie but I do know from knowing twins that over the years this bond will surely strengthen. Also, I will not be living with you as I have my own home but I will visit for familial occasions!" he said as everyone gasped at him.

"Well Harry I will do that but only if you're certain. Now we do have a problem of your name. Traditionally the parents name the child but as that never happened I am not sure what happens now" Dumbledore said honestly shocking everyone present.

"Actually, Albus we don't know we never got the opportunity to name him before he was taken however I know of a spell that may tell us. May I use it?" Narcissa asked Harry who said she could. She waved her wand and the name actually hovered there for everyone to see. It read: **_Darius Orion Black-Malfoy._**

He was impressed with the name as it suited him well. "Um sir what do we do with the stuff Harry was left by Snuffles? You know where I currently live. The others might not understand why I live there can anything be done about it, also the money and so on?" he asked as Dumbledore showed recognition on his face.

"Yes, actually it can. I will take you there now and make you the secret keeper ok? We will be back in five minutes!" he said leaving with Darius as he now liked to be called. He was brought to number 12 Grimmauld Place and made the secret keeper of it. From now on no one would ever remember its existence. They came back the Malfoy's still waiting.

"Albus can you tell me why my son has the surname Black in his name?" asked Lucius who was curious.

"I am afraid Lucius I cannot as I do not know the reason for it" he responded smiling.

"I do. When Harry was younger he and Snuffles or as he was properly known Sirius Orion Black went through an adoption ritual containing blood so I was like a son to him. It was then that I inherited his surname. When he died everything, he owned was left to me. When in school I would prefer to be known only as Malfoy as it would cause less questions to be asked that I merely cannot answer. Now please resort me!" he said as suddenly Draco's thoughts were in his head making him chuckle. Draco was genuinely surprised and impressed with his twin brother filling him with a sense of pride he'd not expected to feel. The sorting hat was placed back on his head and this time the sorting was unique.

 **I am afraid I cannot sort him…well…normally at least. He holds qualities of all four houses and so should select his own house but I have not done this in over fifty years and I would advise that he be given his own living quarters with Draconis Abraxas Malfoy his twin so they can bond properly. He would not bond with his brother properly and or thrive in a dorm situation. He should have access to the common room of the house he selects but only he will have that access you understand.** The hat said aloud as everyone there gasped in awe. Draco hoped he'd not choose Hufflepuff but couldn't have known what he'd choose. Maybe he'd choose Gryffindor again. He didn't however. He thought to himself that the truly cunning person wouldn't go anywhere next or near Slytherin and so selected Ravenclaw.

 **Ravenclaw!** It shouted out with Lucius asking him why he'd selected Ravenclaw. "Well father the true Slytherin wouldn't go next or near that house. He would hide in plain sight in another house which isn't Gryffindor and be cunning there. Who'd expect a cunning Ravenclaw? No one I can tell you oh this will be fun!" he smirked. They were shown to their dorm room on the fifth floor near the Astronomy Tower. The password was surprisingly callidus or cunning in Latin. The room contained a large fireplace with a large couch in front of it and two desks at either side of it. Behind the couch were three doors. One lead to a shared bathroom which had two showers and a large bath in it. Each of the bedrooms one at either side of the toilet were huge. They each contained a king-sized bed with a walk-in closet. Darius was shocked to feel how relieved Draco was to have a brother and although he'd truly hated him when he'd been Harry he couldn't help but feel whole again. Things would be very interesting at dinner that's one sure thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Read and Review, Love Hannah x**

Going back to the Headmasters office Darius turned to his parents and sighed. "You should know I have two rules I follow and I will not be changing my opinions on them so you should be forewarned to get the hell over it if you have a problem or as the muggles would say suck it up buttercup. I will not ask you to share these views merely to allow me to have them. Essentially, I love and respect house elves as when Harry last lived with his ex-relatives he was the house elf. I understand what they go through and that's where my extreme respect for them comes from. Secondly, I will date whoever I choose to no matter what blood status they have because I've been discriminated as Harry for the status I did have. I was a half blood and I was not respected for it which was outrageous" he said as everyone there gasped included a horrified Dumbledore.

"My darling Darius I am so sorry this ever happened to you. We just want to be able to love you and I assure you that you can date whoever you chose so long as they are not a total lost cause!" said Narcissa reaching out and hugging him gasping as he stiffened considerably and then slowly released the tension from his body.

"What do you class as a lost cause?" he asked her curiously as she released him.

"Well I personally class a lost cause as a gold-digging idiot with no intelligence. You should be with someone who wants to be with you for you and not all the money you have. You know someone intelligent who can make intelligent choices" she replied surprising him which did annoy her slightly as it showed on his face. What in the hell had he expected her to say.

"Darius are you serious? I asked the Dursley's to love and protect you like they would their own son. I can see they have not done as I asked them to and I can but apologise for that. I know that Petunia and Lily had a very strained relationship but I never realised that she would in any way harm you. I will visit them later for a serious conversation. I trusted them to do the right thing and they betrayed me. This is entirely unconscionable. Darius please go now to Diagon Alley and replenish your stocks for the year ahead. Harry's things will need to be destroyed and also, you'll need a new wand. Draco you can remain here and bond over this moment with your parents!" he said wiping the tears out of his eyes.

It was clear he was devastated about what had happened. He grabbed a trunk from the corner shrunk it and visited the Dursley's. Contained inside it was a boggart. They would be facing their deepest fears. It turned out Vernon's biggest fear was simply being different and judged by everyone for being different. This surprised and annoyed Albus as he had thought the man's fear would actually be something worthwhile. Petunia's fear was being infected by a magical accident and dying like her sister because of it. Albus was just shocked. At least her fear had actually felt like a realistic one to him. Dudley's fear was snakes chasing him, catching him and then killing him. Once done he left the Dursley's scarred for life and reminded them what happens to those who don't do as he asks of them. They were now terrified and would remain terrified for a quite a while which pleased him greatly. It was the least they deserved for all that they had put Harry through.

Darius landed in Diagon Alley and went to the bank to explain himself and once done he withdrew money quickly getting his new books, engraved trunk and robes. He went to the pet store next. Entering he looked around and spotted a beautiful grey shorthair cat which appealed to him immediately. Draco had the owl so he would get the cat and that would be the end of it. He bought the cat and a lifetime supply of food and litter which would automatically deposit into the food bowls and cat litter tray for him. This made it easier. The cat was placed into a cat carry case for him.

"What would you like to call him sir? That will be two hundred galleons for everything!" said the shopkeeper.

"Here is the money thank you. I will call her Angel. She truly does look like one!" he said smiling as he scooped up the cat and headed for his last stop Ollivanders. Ollivander had tried to scare him from the shadows as he did all new students but was unsuccessful this time.

"I am afraid I do not know you, young man. How may I be of assistance to you?" he asked warily.

"Well I am in need of a new wand. I start Hogwarts later today and need a new one as soon as possible. Would it be possible for me to give you a little bit more money so you can make me a wand custom of course? I deserve only the best and I don't want something generic everyone else will have!" he said haughtily loving his opportunity to behave like this.

"Well I assure you sir the wand chooses the wizard and none are generic however if you insist I can make you a custom wand. It will cost you two hundred and fifty galleons and be done in two hours. Now please select a wood from this box here and a core from that box there. Close your eyes and let your magic guide you to the right things" he instructed as Darius smiled deeply and did so. He let his magic move outwards choosing an obsidian dark black coloured wood or ebony wood if you like. Next for the core he chose a unicorn tail hair which had some phoenix tears on it.

Ollivander gasped at the unique combination as Darius went into the leaky cauldron to sort out his trunk. His trunk was a deep black one with DBM initials on the sides of it. He wanted to include the black there and knew people would assume it was his middle name and was happy about that. He ordered a hot chocolate and considered his class choices frowning. Ron had forced him to enroll in the lax courses and he hadn't minded because his mind had been focused on other things. Now however the war was over and he could finally focus solely on himself and decided to do so at once. He'd be taking Runes instead of Divination and that was the end of the conversation. He opened his book on Runes and began reading getting sucked in almost instantly. He would be sure surprising Draco with how smart he actually was. Having to dumb himself down for Ron and Dudley had been so annoying but he'd done it anyway. He'd only dumbed himself down for Ron as he knew he'd lose him as a friend if he didn't. Putting the book away he realised three hours had passed and gasped. He really hadn't meant to take that long but had gotten caught up in his book.

He returned to Ollivanders and collected his wand. It was truly beautiful it was ebony with the handle of it being shaped like a double helix. He paid for the wand and holster and returned to Hogwarts with his stuff heading to his new common room where Draco was chilling out minus their parents. He actually looked a bit put out or sad as it were. That is until Darius came into the room. Their bond was still so fresh that being apart for several hours was torture as it literally felt like half of him was now missing. Not missing a beat, he hugged Darius telling him he'd only be ding it sometimes as he really needed to.

"Draco, I have a few questions Harry had and I need you to answer them. You were an ass and so was I at times so let's forget that for a moment. Harry did things you couldn't have known about. For example, he went into the Slytherin common room in his second year in disguise to find out if you were the heir of Slytherin as he thought you were. Imagine his surprise when he found out not only who it truly was but that everyone else thought it was him. Even I must admit Harry didn't always think always logically although he did try his best. Why did you save Harry in your manor that time during the war? Also, why did you try and kill Dumbledore when I knew you never would have been able to?" he asked as Draco's face turned pale.

"I might have expected some of this. I am genuinely impressed about you coming into the Slytherin common room as I'd not known that. Clearly you were more cunning than I anticipated. I can't believe you actually thought I was the heir himself. You know someone did tell me that but I thought it was a genuine joke as of course I did people thinking you were the heir. Now as for your questions Voldemort had told me if I didn't try to kill him he'd kill me and so I did try I just wasn't successful as you can see he's still living. Voldemort said he'd been sufficiently scared for now and he'd kill him, himself later on. As for why I saved you? Part of me knew you could put an end to the madness that was Voldemort and so I lied to allow you to escape so you could be successful in your endeavour" he answered as they caught up properly. It was a well needed conversation in which they hashed out all the things from the past.

Hermione was no fool she'd seen Harry and Malfoy leaving the classroom at the same time and neither of them had been seen for the rest of the day. Now she was being summoned to the headmaster along with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. "Welcome everyone now have a seat please as we need to talk!" he said as they all looked at him expectantly.

"What did Malfoy do with Harry sir?" Hermione asked as everyone looked at her flabbergasted. She was now really annoyed. Why did no one but her ever spot the obvious. It really was ridiculous.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were called to my office as each of them had some serious results in their inheritances. Draco discovered he was inheriting from a family he'd never expected so came to tell his family about it. This year his twin brother Darius who'd been studying abroad will be coming to complete his last two years in education with his brother. He is not in Slytherin either, he's a Ravenclaw however I'll be telling the school that tonight. That however is not why I called you all here. As you all know or should know that the one thing Harry has always desired more then anything in the world is family of his own. In his inheritance test he found living relatives in America and has gone to be with them permanently to live. He will not be returning and has asked that I give you all his love and best wishes. He says he knows you will not resent him for having the life he's always dreamed of finally. He couldn't say goodbye as he found the idea too hard. Actually, he was concerned you'd all hate him for leaving. I tried to convince him you would never hate him but he wouldn't hear of it. In the feast tonight I'll be telling everyone he's gone to live his best life with his new found family in America" he said as Ron's magic swirled out once more wrecking his office as he looked thunderous.

Hermione was now full on sobbing and clinging to a highly shocked Ginny who looked like she was about to die. "Oh, typical we would get another damn Malfoy to be a git to everyone all over again. If he tries anything he's dead!" Ron shouted as Dumbledore let him release all of his anger. Having this anger inside would do no good and so to release it would be best.

"I can assure you Ronald although Draco's twin Darius is very different indeed. He never judges the book by the cover. All I'm saying is don't judge him until he gives you a reason to!" he said as he righted his office with a simple wave of his wand. What was it with students and wrecking his office? Couldn't they wreck the great hall or something. He realised that wouldn't ever be a good thing and sighed out in anger.

"How could he just abandon us like this? I know it's what he's always wanted but what hurts me the most is that he could ever believe I'd hate him for it. I'm more disappointed then anything. Look I can't handle this right now. I'm going to go and seriously evaluate everything I ever thought about Harry. I'm so annoyed he could think so poorly of me of all people!" she said as Dumbledore stopped her.

"Miss Granger the feast will begin in a few minutes and I expect you to be there. This war affected people a lot more then they ever showed Harry more than most. I sincerely wish him the best. All he's ever wanted is a normal life and now he has it. It would be rather selfish of me to dislike him for it!" he said pointedly as she cried.

"I know you're right sir and I'm sorry but it just hurts so much. Look will you please tell him I simply wish him the best and who knows in the future we might meet one day" she said wiping her eyes with the tissue he'd provided her.

Ron was still furious but after hearing that looked genuinely defeated. "Look sir I'm seriously not happy with it but I do not wish him any harm. Come on Ginny let's go to dinner he said taking his shocked sister's hand and leading her from the room.

Up in their room the twins were getting ready to leave and Darius stopped Draco. "Draco before we go down I will ask you to leave Ronald alone. This war really fucked him up and you need to see why. I've borrowed Professor Dumbledore's pensive and I need you to view a memory of Harry's for me. Don't do anything to him unless he starts it first because in that case he's the aggressor and on his own" he said as Draco viewed the memory with Horcrux in the Forest of Dean and emerged looking very shocked indeed.

"If I'd expected you to show me anything that wasn't it. That thing was fucking scary and I don't like admitting that one. I actually feel quite sorry for him. Did he really believe Harry was that much better than him? I mean he's not awful and surely, he knew, that right? I mean I know he was an ass who often rubbed me up the wrong way and vice versa but no one deserves that!" he said as Darius smiled.

"Well actually he didn't. That's the consequence of coming from a family as large as his. When you live in a family that large you always have to fight to be seen much less heard. When he became friends with Harry Potter it seemed as though he was finally going to be able to have a friend of his own and something to call his own which was not a hand me down from his older brothers. This was a rarity. He didn't realise that because of the shit environment Harry had come from he would befriend the kindest person he'd first met because no one was ever kind to him. He was called a freak each day and beaten most days of his childhood for this reason. When he met you and insulted the only friend he'd ever had it made him hate you. Because to him you were a bully who represented everything he hated in life. I just feel you should know that. I mean obviously now with our twin bond growing closer each minute I know that I'll always have your back and couldn't be without you even if I wanted to I'm just telling you how Harry felt!" he said as Draco hugged him tightly and clapped him on the back. They made their way to the great hall and stood outside it.

"It's showtime!" Draco said as they both walked forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Read and Review, Love Hannah x**

Dumbledore approached the podium and held out his hands asking for silence as people looked at him wondering what he could have to say when it wasn't necessarily a special occasion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a few announcements to make and not all of them are good. Firstly, if you look at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables you will notice that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are not there. Some of you will remember they left charms together today at the same time although because I know the unfortunate way some people think I must say that neither Harry nor Draco has harmed one another. Today their class did an inheritance test and both students had surprising results. Harry found out he had family who were actually alive and Draco found out he was inheriting from a surprising vault and needed to tell his parents about it. Harry Potter has left us for good to go and be with the first family he's ever had in America. We wish him well and are genuinely delighted he's finally found the one thing in his life he's always craved. After all he's done for us it's about time something good happened to him. Now as for Draco he shall be here shortly but he won't be here alone. His twin brother Darius Malfoy shall be joining him here to finish up his education and has already been sorted into Ravenclaw. He is different to his brother and I simply ask that you don't judge the book by the cover as he will not be doing so!" he said smiling as everyone gasped.

"Draco, I want to try and befriend Ron and I might have to mention the whole ferret situation to do so. I might even mock you but know I'm only doing it to become close to him. If that doesn't work then I shall be content making new friends elsewhere. I truly hope he's learned his lesson when it comes to judging the book by the cover as he was judged all his life. Let's go!" he said as they stepped forward.

They were identical so you could definitely tell they were twins however Darius had sparkling blue eyes and shaggy hair which hung all about his face in a sexy manor. Draco looked equally sexy except his hair was still slicked back in a neat fashion. You could definitely tell them apart. They entered the great hall as everyone turned to look at them and the girls gasped at Darius. He moved his head his hair gently moving out of his face as his piercing eyes became visible. Dumbledore directed him to the Ravenclaw table where all the girls looked at him in awe and the boys looked at him not sure whether to trust him or not.

"Very good welcome to our prestigious school Darius and we hope you get on well here. Everyone welcome him and treat him as you would wish to be treated yourself. Now for the not so good news. All sixth and seventh years will notice that their things have been moved from their dorms and placed into a new dorm with which they will share with one person. Draco and Darius currently share a dorm room of their own so two more rooms will be added in there and two people will be joining them there. Tomorrow you will find out why you are sharing with these people. Enjoy your feast!" he said as everyone gasped. Hermione wondered if this was a task for unity assuming she was right. She hoped she'd have to share with someone nice noticing much to her shock she'd be sharing with Draco and Darius and one other person whom she didn't know yet. Could her day get any worse? First Harry leaves and now she's forced to share with the bloody Malfoy twins. Back at the Ravenclaw table he'd learned he'd be sharing with Hermione and blushed. Harry had always fancied her and he still felt the same however he'd need to be careful on how he acted around her as he really didn't want to upset Ron. Thinking more about this got him annoyed as he realised that no matter what he did it would annoy Ron as he was just that type of boy. He would play it by ear but if Ron got too out of control he'd need reprimand him however he sure hoped it never needed to come to that.

On his table Luna looked surprised as she saw she'd be rooming with Draco. Everyone deserved a second chance and he was getting his now. If he screwed up after this he was well and truly on his own. Draco got the same notification as her his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline in surprise. Great she'd be talking about narwits and so on all bloody night. As he thought this Darius laughed drawing attention to himself. "Sorry it's this twin bond thing. Draco just had a funny thought. I really can't believe he tried to hide from me that he was actually turned into a bouncing white ferret. We had quite the laugh at his expense at home" he said as Hermione had joined the table with Ron sitting beside Luna to get to know the new boy.

Ron laughed then a hearty laugh. It was truly funny after all. "Yes, he really looked a mess. I mean Harry kicked his ass but then again, he really did deserve it. I mean he's such a cunt and everyone here knows it. Why can't he be funny like you? Harry was always beating him up!" he said as Darius frowned deeply at the blatant lie. Harry had never beaten him up in his life. Just what in the hell was he thinking saying things like this in Harry's presence so to speak. I mean obviously Darius now but still. Harry had done many things to Draco Malfoy but beating him up was actually never one of them.

"Actually, Harry never did that and I know it because of our twin bond. Had Draco been beaten up I'd have felt it like I did in third year in my jaw. Whoever punched him has a mean right hook that's for sure. It's not ok to lie you know because where he's concerned I really will know the truth!" he said seriously as Ron looked dumbfounded.

"Yes, well not physically obviously. I mean duelling wise!" he said smartly as Darius looked thunderous. How long was Ron going to continue to lie to his face. Harry had duelled Draco three times. Once in his second year, alone in his sixth year and at Malfoy Manor. Ron made out that he went looking to duel Malfoy at every turn which he never did. If anything, Malfoy had been an extreme annoyance which was best ignored most of the time. Draco could feel Darius' annoyance.

 _Brother what is it? I mean the anger is radiating off you in waves._

 _It's just Ron keeps trying to lie to my face about the things Harry did to you and I hate it. I mean yeah if it was true I'd be fine but it isn't and he knows it isn't too he's just being an ass for no good reason. I am going to assume he's merely annoyed with Harry for just leaving like that and get on with things. Should he persist too much he'll leave me with no choice but to kick his ass and I seriously don't want to do that._

 _It'll be fine Darius. Be yourself and if he can't accept you then fuck him!_

Dinner arrived and he neatly tucked in. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why she'd been asked to room with Darius. Maybe it was because she was so smart and could show him how things around Hogwarts work or maybe she just loved herself too much. Seamus Finnegan had been trying to learn a spell all day and it just now backfired pop music being played in the great hall and making him blush deeply. Dumbledore was going to get rid of the music but realised he liked it. He stood at the podium once more announcing that he actually loved Seamus' accident and that from now on some meals would be played with music each week before sitting down to continue his meal. He then surprised everyone by getting an owl at night which rarely if ever happened. He read it as students watched him. He exhaled loudly. It looked like whatever he was planning on telling them tomorrow would need to be said now instead and that was not a good thing.

Draco looked back down at the piece of paper he'd received seeing Luna's name there and felt very happy. He really thought it would be genuinely funny to room with someone as ridiculous as that as long as she didn't annoy him too much. Dumbledore rose again to the podium as the deserts were being finished off to make another announcement. Darius was on his second slice of cheesecake but he didn't care as it was truly delicious.

"Ok everyone please may I have your attention. I am altering the speech I made at the start of tonight. Now instead of four rooms each dorm will have two rooms. The person who is on your page will share a room with you. In this war we lost too many people and there was no unity at all which is in fact why you will be rooming like this. If this war taught us anything it is that it occurred in the first place over a lack of unity and understanding one another. A law has been introduced meaning you will have one year to marry the person with whom you room with. You are expected to marry in one year and be happy about it to show all of the younger years that unity still exists in our world. If you choose to have children you may however if you don't that's also fine. This law is about marriage and unity and nothing else. I don't expect you to get on with each other or like each other at the start in some cases as I know that would be rather stupid of me. I just expect you to at least try. I can ask for nothing more then that!" he said as Darius gasped his hand flying to his mouth in shock. He would have to marry Hermione. The part of Harry Potter that still existed within him was highly embarrassed and thrilled to bits but the Malfoy side to him was concerned that he would not live up to her expectations which he knew was silly.

He idly wondered how she was taking this and looked at her to see her blush and look almost as though she was in deep concentration. "Do you know where I might find Hermione Granger as this says she'll be rooming with me?" he asked casually as she raised her hand.

"Yes, that's me. I will not mince words. Your brother and I have an exceptionally strained relationship and so if he puts' a toe and I mean toe out of line I will kick his ass. He would deserve it for how awfully he treated me in the past. If he's civil to me I'll be civil to him. Please tell him that as I'd rather not have to deal with him like this if it's not necessary. Do you share his views on pureblood supremacy and so on?" she asked seriously.

"Well I know magic would not be here were it not for purebloods but I do also know we cannot hope to survive as a race without muggleborns and indeed half-bloods. To say anything else would be quite frankly silly and I know that. Draco did not really think those things but did so for familial reasons I do not wish to get into. Having said this his actual views are rather misguided. I have tried to tell him not to think so seriously about everything but it is rather useless as he will not see reason. I mean for example he thinks his match in this Luna Lovegood whoever that is would only speak nonsense about narwits or whatever which is quite frankly ridiculous and laughable. I mean who's he trying to fool. No one anywhere on earth actually speaks in this ridiculous manner. Oh, honestly anything to get out of the damn marriage. Sometimes he can be such a pansy!" he said as Hermione looked both highly shocked and angry.

"Actually, I'll have you know…" Hermione started to shout but was stopped by Luna herself.

"Excuse me Darius but I have never once said Narwits. I have spoken only about nargles which are all around us but are invisible and only a few people can see them myself being one of them. I don't speak about them all that often only when necessary. People not understanding about it is not an excuse to be nasty to me and I shall be telling Draco that as well. I don't care who he thinks he is in the words of that oaf Umbridge I will have order! Hermione please focus solely on yourself and your marriage. There is no need to try and defend me at every turn when it is obvious that he has never met someone like me before. You meant well and I thank you for that" she said as Hermione scowled.

"Eh, you're welcome Luna" she said smiling.

"Well pardon me Luna I have never met someone like you to be sure. May I say you're exceptionally unique and people like you must be such an asset to have in any situation. My brother is lucky indeed. I am sure one day he will realise that. I mean I can say I am lucky too. I mean I'm not marrying someone weird person who insists on telling everyone either everything they know or what they should be doing all the time. Can you imagine someone that insufferable? I can see Hermione here is not only beautiful but smart as well. I will feel intellectually challenged by you in a good way and I am happy about that. We're going to have to work on your expressions as you show far too easily what you're feeling which is not always a good thing. I never tell lies Hermione and so there is no need for the extremely surprised expression when I tell you you're beautiful. If you were not I would say so too" he said as his name was called and he turned around to punched in the face by Ron who was fully fledged screaming at him to stay the fuck away from Hermione lest he do any more damage.

Hermione jumped as she hadn't seen that coming. She was so shocked that Darius had thought she looked pretty to even notice Ron behind him. She didn't like the way Darius' hair contradicted his very together nature. It was like there was a messy out of it side to him which she'd need to be taming. Having said that though she could also see herself running her fingers through his hair as they kissed and she blushed at this thought. She jumped then as he was punched by Ron.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERMIONE YOU LECHEROUS CREEP. ONCE A MALFOY ALWAYS A MALFOY YOU SCUMBAG!" he shouted punching Darius who reeled back in shock.

"I will not disrespect Hermione here by responding to that as I can see quite clearly on her face that she'd hate it. As I said we need to work on those facial expressions as I can read you like a damn book but then again maybe I'm the only one because I'm actually so focused on you!" he said as she gasped because he had complimented her and slightly insulted her in the one sentence. Definitely a Malfoy although a good Malfoy and not a bad one.

"Ron, how could you? He did nothing bad to me and I have always trusted you yet the first second you get you're punching him. You do not own me and speaking like that around me which you would know full well I would hate is unconscionable or should I say for you unreasonable. Darius is not Draco and it's time you realised that. Yes they are twins but they are also quite different. You will apologise for punching Darius or so help me god you will pay!" she snapped as he glared at her.

"He's a Malfoy scumbag and I will never apologise to the likes of them. I don't care what happens to me I only care what happens to you yet you're too stubborn to see it. I warned you do not come crying to me when he hurts you because I will be saying I told you so!" he shouted lashing out at him once again as he moved his head accidentally punching Hermione instead.

She shrieked and grabbed her wand cursing him in rapid succession so he hurt all over. "I warned you Ron and you did not listen then when you didn't get your own damn way you punched me. Stop fucking your dummy out of the pram because you didn't get what you wanted. I am so sick of your moods. You know I didn't have as much money as Harry either but even I don't behave as ridiculously as you. Just get away from me and try not to embarrass anyone else while you're at it. I will be telling your mother about this!" she snapped.

"I wasn't aiming for you Hermione I was aiming for him but he moved. Obviously, I'm sorry about that but I truly was aiming for him and would never actually hit you. You should or are at least supposed to know I'd never intentionally hurt you. I'm so hurt you could think I would ever intentionally hurt you when I love you. Yes, I love you. I didn't want to do it like this but this law has left me no choice. I've always loved you and I always will!" he said waving his wand and healing her before heading to Madam Pomfrey tears in his eyes.

Hermione sat there mouth hung open in shock. If she'd expected him to say anything that wasn't it. The fact that he'd apologised to her and not Darius was the worst feeling. She realised he hadn't actually meant to do her any harm but the fact that he simply didn't care about what he'd done Darius was heart-breaking. How could he say he loved her and care so little for the wellbeing of others at the same time? She now cried tears herself into the tissue which was on the table.

"I am so sorry he made you feel so bad" Darius said as she looked at him in rage.

"Don't you dare even think of apologising for him or I swear to god there will be heck to pay. Harry always did that and I'm sick of it! He needs to learn to apologise on his own and properly as well. Apologising merely to me is simply not enough anymore. He will be apologising to you if he knows what's good for him. No more bullshit from anyone. This war was supposed to have taught us that we must never judge the book by the cover because you never know what someone is truly about unless you learn it. Clearly, he didn't learn that lesson like everyone else. Look I still hate your brother but even I can see he didn't have it easy so I am willing to give him one more chance to prove to me that he can be the better man. If he can't he's on his own" she said as thought about it.

"Yes, that's only fair and I can see that now. Can I please ask you not to bombard us all with too much information as that's what he says you always do to everyone? He told me you constantly lecture everyone on studying and exams and don't know how to have fun. Now I am assuming because he's a drama queen that's obviously not true would I be right?" he asked as she blushed and stomped her foot.

"But studying really is so important. It truly does determine what career you will have and I need people to understand that fact. Yes, I do have fun but not before all my work is done first. I always make sure all my work is done first so I'm not stressing about it later and can actually relax and enjoy myself properly. I can't honestly do that with work looming over me and I won't change who I am for anyone. I am sorry about that. Now however I just do it myself and don't bother lecturing anyone on it anymore. I mean it's your life and not mine so why bother caring so much about everything else? He is not wrong I truly was like that at one point but now I am not" she said as Darius exhaled a breath he'd not known he was holding.

The meal finished and they all went back to the dorm with Luna and Hermione wondering what their new home would look like. It would be an interesting night that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Read and Review, Love Hannah x**

Delores Umbridge was in her office when word of Harry Potters inheritance had reached her from somewhere. She snapped a few pencils in rage and then become pissed as she now didn't even have order in her office anymore. She'd suggested this marriage law to entrap him in a life of married misery and he'd left the country before it could be imposed so now, he was free in America. She would make it her personal mission to find him and drag him back to the UK so he could suffer like everyone else. He was meant to suffer the most and he didn't get to escape the little fucking prick. She packed her bags and flooed to the international floo port in America. It would take her months to find him but she would do so and he'd be very sorry he ever crossed Delores. Meanwhile back at the castle they entered the room to find the same layout as it had previously the only difference was that at either side of the stairs there was now one door for each bedroom spread apart instead of them being side by side.

Hermione admired the room and was about to proceed when a letter arrived for her surprising everyone present. She opened it and it read:

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We are writing to you from the bank and we apologise it couldn't have been sooner however we did have many other things to process before we reached your request. We are aware that you did not put in a request but once your test was done a request was automatically requested for you as it was for each student. Included in this letter you will see a key as you actually have a vault in this bank from which you are inheriting. Your late relative Harrison Dagworth Granger decreed that when he died his vault was to go to any relatives if he ever had any and now, we've discovered you. The vault contains fourteen million galleons in comparison with the fifty or so other vaults here have. Inside the vault asides from money you will find keys to Granger Falls a manor in the Yorkshire Dales, twenty bags of various jewels, a library worth of dark arts books and Herbology manuals, an armoury for weapons and everything related to potioneering you could possibly need. We wish you well and also in the envelope is the ring of that family which we will be requesting that you wear from now on. Once you wear it you will automatically gain a mastery in potions as do all people from that line. With your funds in this account you will never need to work a day in your life. We will be amalgamating your own account with this new one so the key will be suitable for all of your own money. In your normal account you had ten thousand galleons saved up there. We sincerely hope you enjoy this account and thank you for your continued custom._

 _Signed Gringotts Bank, London._

She read the letter and cried. She had always been so into studying to get a job and be financially secure and here was this account now telling her she was already financially secure. Her head spun. It almost meant that all of her years of extreme worrying were unnecessary which she severely resented now. She would still try her best in school and was relieved that she would not have to worry about her finances any longer. She went upstairs and looked at her room. Inside was a black king size four poster bed with scarlet sheets and curtains and a nice silk dark blue bed spread on it. Surprisingly the colours went well together. It was late now and they both needed to sleep. She slipped into the large ensuite to change into her pyjamas. She was currently wearing some pants and a long-sleeved top with a dressing gown and slippers on. On her head she had an eye mask as she always used one when sleeping. Darius was busy thinking of what he should wear to bed. As Harry he'd always worn full pyjamas but didn't feel like doing that now. Harry had never had much of anything to call his own so style never mattered to him however it did matter now.

He opted to wear a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms and nothing on, on top. He could see that his great physique from Quidditch had transferred to Darius with him from Harry. He had muscles but they were not bulging or anything like that. He just had a slight six back and great neck and shoulder muscles. He saw Hermione and groaned slightly. She was so sexy and the tightness around the ass of her pants did not go unnoticed. It was strategically designed to look boring unless you were paying attention to her fully as it accentuated her bottom and her boobs at the front. They weren't massive just medium sized. Her normal clothing made them honestly seem to appear smaller but he still liked them very much. He moved his head as his hair moved out of his face and smiled at her making her blush.

"So, Hermione what did your letter say? I'm just being nosy and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said as she smiled further.

"Here you go read it!" she handed it to him to read which he did gasping.

"Hermione this is fantastic. I'm so delighted for you. I don't wish for you to take this the wrong way but I think you having your own financial independence as well as the financial support you get when with me will be great. I just don't wish you to feel like you always need to ask me for money when we're married. If you need money take it and buy whatever you like. Our inheritance tests did have different results despite us being twins and I inherited from the Black family line which Draco did not. That can sometimes happen. As a consequence, whatever you spend could never put a dent in my funds. Basically, you can never spend too much of my money. I hope I've not offended you!" he said as she regarded him suspiciously about the Black money. However, she remembered Sirius telling her they were related before she'd just forgotten about it. Darius however had the Potter money moved from that into another new account under the Malfoy name and his Black account was separated. Essentially, he was the tenth richest person in their world right now and was so excited about it.

"It's ok you haven't offended me one bit. How do you really feel about marrying me?" she asked him as she climbed into the bed beside him turning on her side to face him.

"I genuinely feel excited and scared. I'm excited because you're the most beautiful woman in the world and incredibly sexy if I do say so myself. I am however scared that I won't be good enough for you. I truly hope I can give you whatever it is you need whenever you need it. If you don't tell me don't expect me to get it right. I can't read your mind. How do you feel about marrying me?" he said as she smiled.

"That was indeed very honest and you don't need to worry about being good enough for me. To be totally honest Ron's outburst earlier has surprised me greatly. I had no idea he loved me and I don't understand how to feel about it. I know great surprise for once in her damn life Hermione Granger doesn't have the answers. I'm so sorry it's just if I ever thought he'd say something I never would have guessed that he'd say what he did say. I meant what I said he either apologises to you or he can forget about me. I've had enough of his temper tantrums. I think you're gorgeous and much better looking than Malfoy and that does say something as he's not bad looking. In fact, I've never thought he was bad looking. Sick at times yes but bad looking no" she said as he smiled at her making the butterflies in her tummy dance harder.

He didn't want to have to ask her if he could do things so he would proceed to do them unless she said otherwise. "Goodnight Hermione!" he said leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss his lips gently sliding over hers in a sensual fashion. She tensed at the contact eventually relaxing. She sighed as he swiped his tongue along her bottom lip begging for access which she granted as she leaned over further fisting his hair in her hands. Soon enough they had moved so that she was still kissing his brains out only now she was on his lap as he palmed her arse through her pants and made her moan even further. Hermione sighed as a sort of lust fuelled fog crept over her mind. He was so sexy and she was losing herself in the moment something which never happened to her. Usually she thought everything through and so she never ever got lost in the moment. She actually felt slight sadness at this moment as she realised, she'd never let go and lived thoroughly before. There was something to be said about saying to hell with it and throwing the proverbial rule book away.

He moved on down to her neck licking and sucking on all of the special spots of it making her moan. Nothing had ever felt this good. Everything felt heady and she was lost in his scent. As his hands crept upwards and landed on her top slipping underneath to caress her belly gently, she exhaled loudly feeling all her stress melt away. She'd never felt this relaxed and that said something about her she wasn't comfortable with. Had she always been so stressed and uptight. She resented Harry for leaving her and felt heartbroken about it. She was having this beautiful moment and he would never experience it with her. Suddenly she found herself crying great sobbing tears as she clung to Darius for dear life.

"Hermione what is it? Are you ok?" he asked as he rubbed in soothing circles on her back.

"I'm so sorry. I loved what we were doing but I miss Harry so much. He bailed on us all and I severely resent him for that. Like why wasn't I enough or important enough to him to tell me that he was leaving. Yes, I would have freaked at him for doing so but I would have also been able to say goodbye. He'll never get to experience these feelings in my presence and I really miss that however he could have been gay I don't know" she said sniffling as Darius almost choked in shock. Harry was most certainly never gay.

"You know I met him once. He actually drove me mad because while it was an honour to meet him, he wouldn't shut up about someone by the name of Cho Chang asking if I even knew her which I didn't. He said she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life and that if he were able to date her, he would have been the luckiest guy in the world. He was wrong however I didn't tell him that!" he said as she scowled.

"In what way was he wrong and I didn't know he met you but then again he didn't always tell me everything he did! Was he surprised by who you were?" she said as he smiled at her.

"He was wrong because I have the most beautiful girl in the world here with me now and he doesn't. Yes, he was but was more surprised by how normal I am. I am not a drama queen like Draco and he thought I would be" he said as she sighed leaning into his neck and inhaling his scent feeling relaxed once again.

"Why do you resent Harry so much?" he asked as she stiffened and then relaxed again.

"I resent him because without giving too much information away during the war we went away in a tent. Harry, Ron and myself were all there and during that time things got heated and Ron abandoned us when I needed him the most. I was so torn up it's not even funny. Harry was there for me in a time when no one else was and now he's left it feels like Ron leaving all over again!" she said as he grew angry indeed. Ron had left because he'd been a selfish git more interested in his own needs then those of others. Harry had 'left' to find a better family because he needed one. He thought about things and thought he'd ask Dumbledore if he could tell her the truth tomorrow then again, he might just tell anyway.

"I'm sure Harry had a good reason for leaving. After all he did leave to find a family of his own which is what he's always wanted. I hardly find that selfish. Yes, it's hard to take and should have been done with more tact but surely you want him to be happy" he said as she sighed once again.

"Yes, I do but it's just so hard. Oh, Darius thank you so much for listening to me mope and whine you've been so great. I'm sorry for ruining the moment. It seems I always do that whether it's someone else's fun or indeed my own. I must learn to not do that in future."

"You must learn not to overthink things is what you must do. I will always be here to listen to you. You didn't ruin anything. How could you?" he said as she giggled slightly shifting around on his lap but stopped as she felt something very hard on her thigh. Suddenly it was like she was on fire. She had done this to him and there was something very satisfying about that. She had the sudden urge to lord over him the fact that she'd made him so impossibly hard but refrained from doing so. She returned her lips to his and smiled as he returned her kiss with such urgency it shocked her. Still grasping at her belly, he began to massage it and slipped slowly upwards to caress the underside of her breasts as she moaned. She was technically a virgin although she'd used her toy on herself many times so couldn't be sure if that was actually true or not. Glancing at her eyes for permission she nodded slightly and threw her head back as his hands finally slipped upwards grasping her full globes and squeezing gently. He ran both fingers over her nipples loving how they felt in his hands.

When he looked back up her eyes had darkened several shades. He leaned in once again tasting her lips and decided to gently squeeze and tweak her nipples make her cry out slightly in pleasure. She was actually getting impatient and wanted him to continue and then blushed at the thoughts she was having. He however was enjoying exploring her. As he slid down pushing her so she was lying down and he was hovering over her with her legs spread apart. He shimmied her pants down bringing her underwear with it. He leaned in, inhaling her scent and used his tongue to confidently flick out and lap at her core. He was looking more confident then he was feeling that's for sure but he couldn't show it lest he actually look weak. It was unbecoming for a Malfoy to ever appear weak even if he was. Hermione had never felt something that amazing in her life. He darted his tongue in and out of her pussy for ages and then remembered what he'd read in that book Ron had been unsuccessfully trying to hide.

He moved his tongue slightly upwards in search of something which should feel like a button to him. He flicked it and she mewled loudly grabbing his hair roughly. She began grinding her face into him and called out when he hit the perfect spot at the prefect moment. "oh yes I'm going to come oh Darius!" she called out stilling and shaking as he drank her essence in and rose up once more to witness her still shaking from her orgasm. As she looked into his eyes, she could see nothing but raw passionate feelings in them. He truly did want to please her and please her he had. She blushed and then found more confidence as she gently pushed him backwards so he could lie down and she could get up. Readjusting herself she slid down his body taking his now exposed member in her hands and squeezing it making him grunt. As she moved her hands up and down squeezing it some more, he let out an unintelligible stream of curse words as she rolled her eyes. She truly did hate cursing but would let it slide during sexual encounters! She lowered herself breathing up and down his length and licking from end to tip several times before he groaned that she wasn't moving fast enough however his argument died in his throat as she sucked him in.

She moved up and down quickly sucking firmly on his member as she brought her hands down and felt around for his prostate and began to massage it gently as he shocked them both by suddenly exploding. Neither of them had seen it coming and as he fell back onto the bed his breathing laboured, she looked over to see he looked very sad.

"Darius what is it?" she said as he sighed deeply.

"I simply can't do this anymore. I have a confession to make and I need you to give me a vow which states that what I say next will stay between us only!" he said as she looked confused but complied giving the vow anyway.

"I lied to you today and for that I can but ask your forgiveness. I asked Dumbledore to lie for me and he did so as I couldn't risk the heartbreak which would come from loosing friends. Whenever things have gotten tough everyone has always abandoned me and I couldn't take the rejection. Ron proved today that unfortunately I was right about being judged and abandoned by my friends. I was so scared of being rejected I only thought of him knowing he'd react badly and chose to get Dumbledore to lie for me. He prejudged me something that's happened to him his whole life. I thought he'd have learned that it's not ok to do that now but he didn't. The truth is I love you with all of my heart and I can't keep lying to you about this. I can only ask that you don't hate me too much. Please view this memory in my pensive!" he said extracting the memory and placing it into a vial while she looked at him uncertainly.

She went over to the pensive pouring the memory in and proceeded to watch it. She emerged minutes later shocking him by racing over to him and slapping him hard in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU? I can't believe you'd ever do this to me! I don't know what hurts more the fact that you lied or the fact you'd thought I'd ever behave like Ron. Even I can see Ron was wrong and unfortunately you were right about him but we're not all like him least of all me. You're an idiot and no I don't hate you so shut up! I couldn't hate you if I tried because I love you too but I am seriously disappointed in you. You do however have a point with peoples' views of you changing to suit them of the current circumstance all the time. I am at least relieved you didn't leave me like Ron did in the tent. Can I ask you did all of Harry's memories and feelings come with you when you changed? Did you get a different personality too or do you know?" she asked him as she sat beside him.

"I feel everything he did however I now find myself more able to express my feelings then I was back then. For example, he couldn't tell you he's been in love with you for three years but terrified to act on it in case he lost Ron as a friend who also felt the same way. I could tell Ron felt the same way but not for the right reasons. I mean he wanted you to say you were his and no one else could have his little slice of perfection. He believed he loved you dearly but he loved the idea of having you more. What with Ron's tantrums he was always having I knew if I ever told you he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and I might lose you as a friend as well. I couldn't risk losing you as a friend too. The Dursleys never wanted me to have friends and so until I came to school, I never had any friends. I wasn't about to lose the only friends I'd ever had!" he said passionately as she cried and clung to him smothering his faces in kisses.

She was still angry with him for making her believe he'd gone and abandoned her but he'd loved her for three years and it didn't get better then that really. "I will forgive you but you Mr Malfoy are going to have earn it!" she snapped as she kissed his lips and smirked taking her clothes off before him as he instantly hardened proclaiming she was going for a shower alone. This was torture as he watched her retreating figure knowing he deserved it. She hoped in the shower feeling elated. He'd lied to her yes but he'd actually loved her. She'd always thought herself below him in that regard. She scrubbed her skin and thought deeply about Ron. Why could he never understand that judging the book by the cover was never a good thing. He'd been judged his whole life surely, he'd know how bad it would feel. Harry had screwed up in a different way and in a way for slightly right reasons as she could really empathise with why he'd done it. That didn't make it ok but she did at least understand. She sauntered back into the room after shower feeling horny as hell and slipped into the bed beside a hard Harry wishing him goodnight and turning away from him feeling very unfulfilled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Read and Review, Love Hannah x**

Hermione fell into a fitful sleep coming in and out of consciousness and finally exhaling loudly and rising from the bed sauntering downstairs in her dressing gown and slippers to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. It was six am and Draco was in there getting a cup of coffee himself.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked as she jumped having not seen him in there at first.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep. This is just all so new. What about you?" she asked as she got her tea and sat down.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep either. Can I just say that through our bond I know Darius told you everything and so should you wish to ask me anything you may do so? I wish to start afresh with everything because quite frankly my life was turned upside down in more then one way yesterday and I can't ever hope to go on thinking as I did. I hated Harry and look who he turned out to be. I am no longer in any sort of position to be judging anyone or anything and I don't intend to. You're very smart and should be proud of that" he said seriously as she gasped at him in shock.

"Well thank you Draco and may I say how mature of you that was and that's something I never thought I could ever say about you. Because I love Darius and I always have really, I will get on with you for his sake. Please don't mess things up here as I am trying my best and you should too. You should know I've given him a vow that I won't tell anyone I know about this so please don't tell anyone I know who he was. Losing him once was hard enough I can't lose him again!" she said as Darius who had come to find her was just outside the door but outside their line of view and smiled deeply. He decided to wait and listen some more before returning to bed and knowing things between them were alright.

"Hermione I will never tell anyone that because it's dangerous to do so and I know that. Look I know what he wanted to achieve yesterday and all I can say is that failed miserably. I saw what Ron did to him. What would you suggest I do to Ron?" he asked as she looked surprised again.

"Do to Ron? I would suggest you don't do anything to Ron as you will be stooping to his level and I'll not have anyone getting in trouble because he can't control himself. I am so sick of his tantrums. Oh, and he'll be apologising to Darius as well if he wishes to keep me as a friend and I don't care what his family thinks of me for insisting he apologise to him but if he can't apologise to him, he's no longer worth it. I can tell you if he does anything to you, you may react however you like but where Darius is concerned let him deal with him in his own way. The best option for you is to support Darius in whatever he chooses to do. I must head back to sleep now. Thank god it's the weekend as I'm so tired from my lack of proper sleep. Goodnight Draco!" she said as Darius went up to their room. He'd realised that his newly formed and excellent occlumency shields were a great way of stopping Draco from hearing his thoughts and was now constantly using them so Draco could only know what he needed him to know. Draco figured that this was what he'd been doing and was delighted as he wasn't constantly bombarded with his thoughts all the time.

"Goodnight Hermione" he said as she returned to her room where Darius was sitting up in the bed waiting for her. She smiled at him as she entered.

"Where were you I missed you!" he said surprising her by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to him and inhaling her neck scent feeling relaxed. She'd always had this relaxing affect on him and he was delighted by it.

"I was getting a cup of tea. I missed you too!" she said giggling at how silly he was being.

"I'm so tired!" she said as he responded that he wasn't and proceeded to grind up into her. She moaned as he accidentally hit her clit and thought of all he could do to her.

She was once again losing control and part of her wished to remain angry with him but she simply couldn't. He'd told her. He didn't necessarily have to but he'd chosen to do the right thing and this fact made it very difficult for her to remain odd with him. "I want you so much you have no idea. I am losing control because of you. I am not ok with what you did but if You don't do something to me, I'm going to freak out. Please Darius!" she said moaning as he instantly became so much harder then he ever thought he could.

"Oh, sweet circe!" he said removing her pants and palming her ass surprised she wasn't wearing any underwear. She called out as he squeezed her ass and began massaging it. She was throbbing and wet by the time he'd reached her pussy so much so that foreplay was not necessarily necessary although she wouldn't be telling him that. She did enjoy it so would allow him to do whatever he wanted to. He rubbed her pussy up and down a few times with his hard erection before plunging it deep into her depths and looking at her face. She had thought it would hurt but realised it didn't because she'd obviously taken her virginity with her toy previously.

"Hermione, I love you but please tell me who slept with previously as I can tell you're not a virgin!" he said speeding up as she called out.

"Ugh fuck yes. Please Darius! Harder! I didn't shag anyone else. I used my toy though so I probably um oh yeah… took my virginity with it. Oh God so bloody good!" she said cursing and blushing her head off. She hated cursing but when having sex she couldn't help it. He laughed at that.

"Ugh yes! Hermione yes! Oh god I love you so damn much!" he said grunting his balls tightening as his orgasm drew closer. He looked once again for that button he'd found earlier in the night and began to rub it experimentally as she mewled really loudly. Thankfully their rooms were automatically fitted with silencing charms which activated once their doors were closed. Had they not had one Draco would have for sure known what they had been up to as they both screamed out their orgasms taking them over. After a while he pulled out waving his wand to clean them both up and snuggled into her side pulling her close. She waved her wand as they were redressed in their pyjamas as they drifted off to sleep together. He slept soundly actually waking up with her well rested on Sunday morning. She was embarrassed they'd slept a whole day away but in reality, they'd needed it.

They had fully expressed themselves to one another and it felt perfect. Why did Ron always have to overreact to everything? She was upset she might be losing her best friend however if he didn't sit up and fly right that's just what might happen. Ginny Weasley who'd been paired with Blaise Zabini was too terrified to do anything with him yet. He was rather annoyed she was so scared of him. He might have been dark and exceptionally mysterious but he wasn't about to harm her. He was annoyed someone as wimpy as her had been his choice but that was really just because she was so damn scared.

Luna had given Draco a chance and found out he was actually really funny behind closed doors. He'd relaxed her right away when he been so funny. She had an infectious laugh and it was wonderful. He already knew he loved her but wouldn't be telling her that until the mood seemed right. He hoped his family didn't freak out about the choices both he and Darius had received. Unbeknownst to them all, their soulmates had been chosen as matches which is why Ron had been paired with Lavender. She was his soulmate however he'd always longed for things that weren't his such as his desire to date Hermione Granger. Darius had been right he'd loved the idea of being able to say she was his more then the actual idea of dating her for herself.

Delores went straight to MACUSA and enquired about Harry Potter's whereabouts when she was told he wasn't there. Clearly, he'd not informed them he was there however when she saw their advanced registration system which registered every wizard which ever entered their world there, she realised he wasn't there. He was very obviously in hiding at home but not to worry the Ministry of Magic was not as advanced as MACUSA and so he would be found and quickly if she had anything to do about it. Going home she assigned an auror corps to go looking for him and everyone seemed equally as concerned as she was about his location but for different reasons then she was obviously. When Albus Dumbledore was questioned and said he'd gone to America to be with relatives he had living there and she knew it was lie she realised he'd obviously been lied to himself as the boy was definitely not there. She thought of how he was clearly messing with Albus and smiled as it served Albus right for being so cavaliere about the whole thing. They set off scouring the whole country for him going to county to county. It would take a long time to find him and she'd only just now gotten a list of how many fidelioused homes were in the country. There two hundred in total and she could only see who owned them not where they were. Someone was hiding him and they'd be spending some serious time in jail and she would personally see to it. You didn't fuck with Delores and get away with it.


End file.
